Quand la haine est tout ce qu'il nous reste
by Yllyria
Summary: L'histoire se passe dans une réalité proche de la série originale sauf que Laura est toujours vivante, Peter est mort dans l'incendie, Derek n'est jamais revenu à Beacon Hill et Scott ne deviendra pas un loup-garou. Stiles perd son père tué par des loups-garous. Il décidera par la suite de les chasser sous l'influence de Gérard Argent pour venger son père. ATTENTION : viol
1. Chapitre 1

**Quand la haine est tout ce qu'il nous reste...**

**Chapitre 1**

C'était le premier jour du lycée et Stiles entendait bien cette année séduire enfin Lydia, la fille dont il était amoureux depuis l'école primaire. Mais que pouvait-il faire pour qu'elle s'intéresse enfin à lui. Elle était parfaite, populaire, la fille que tout le monde admirait. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par une tape dans le dos de son meilleur ami Scott qui n'a pas plus de chance avec les filles que lui, ce qui est rassurant dans un sens. Il n'est pas le seul loser du lycée à ne pas avoir de copine.

- Hey Stiles!

- Salut vieux! Comment ...

- Ouah Stiles! Regarde moi cette fille là-bas, elle est trop canon! Je l'ai jamais vu par ici, elle doit être nouvelle, non?

- Si tu l'a jamais vu c'est qu'elle doit être nouvelle! Réfléchis, Il y n'y a pas tant de monde à Beacon Hill! Enfin ...

Stiles s'arrêta de parler n'étant visiblement plus écouté par son meilleur ami qui était occupé à suivre des yeux la belle inconnue.

- Et surtout n'écoute pas ce que je dit se n'est pas comme si ça avait une espèce d'importance!

- Hein tu disais?

- Je laisse tombé! dit Stiles en baissant les bras.

- Je te vois tout à l'heure, hein? Il faut que j'aille lui parler. dit Scott l'air absent.

- Mais Scott...

- Plus tard Stiles

Stiles se retrouva seul devant l'entré du lycée quand il vit Lydia arriver habillée d'une minijupe noire, d'un haut ambré avec des bottes à talon sans parler de ses magnifiques cheveux blond vénitien et de ses yeux verts pétillants.

- Il faut que j'arrive à lui parler! Ce n'est pas la mer à boire quand même, c'est juste une fille! se dit-il pour se donner du courage.

Au moment où il commençait à s'avancer vers elle, il vit avec horreur Jackson s'approcher de Lydia et l'embrasser tendrement.

- C'est pas vrai, au moment où je m'était décidé à lui parler et elle est déjà prise. dit-il en soupirant.

Il avait pensé pendant tout l'été à ce qu'il allait lui dire, où il pourrait l'inviter et comment il pourrait faire pour qu'elle tombe amoureuse de lui. Mais maintenant, ces chances était proche de zéro avec Jackson sur son chemin. Non seulement il était capitaine de l'équipe de Lacrosse mais il était également beau comme un dieu ce qui était loin d'être le cas de Stiles. Il n'était ni particulièrement beau ni doué en sport, il se qualifiait plutôt comme quelqu'un de banal. Stiles soupira et détourna les yeux, maintenant aussi déprimé qu'il était excité à l'idée de son premier jour de lycée.

- La vie est injuste!soupira-t-il.

Il se retourna et s'avança vers l'entrée.

- Stiles!

C'était Scott qui essayait de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à lui au milieu de la nuée d'étudiant.

- On est encore dans les même classes! c'est cool dit-il les yeux pétillant.

- Je pense qu'il n'y a pas que ça qui te rend heureux. Je me trompe?

- En fait Alyson est dans les mêmes classes que nous aussi!

- Alyson? Son nom doit me dire quelque chose? dit Stiles l'air perplexe.

- C'est la fille que je t'ai montré tout à l'heure! T'a déjà oublié?

- Ah oui c'est vrai! C'est que j'ai vu quelque chose qui m'a disons ... perturbé. Et comment tu sais son prénom d'ailleurs?

- Je lui est parlé et tu sais quoi je croit que je lui plait! répondit Scott tout excité.

- Super il y a au moins quelqu'un pour qui ça marche! soupira Stiles désabusé.

- Hein! Je te suis pas là, mec! Je croyais que tu voulais enfin demander à Lydia de sortir avec toi! Tu m'en a parlé tout l'été! Attend, tu t'est fait jeter c'est ça?

- Si tu n'avait pas suivis la première fille qui passe tu saurais ce qui s'est passé et tu aurait pu... je sais pas me soutenir un peu!

- Eh! Protesta Scott

- Pour faire cour j'ai pas eu le temps de me faire jeter. Lydia sort déjà avec quelqu'un.

Les yeux de Scott s'agrandir de stupeur.

- Et depuis quand au juste? Qui?

- Qu'est ce que j'en sais moi! répondit Stiles en levant les yeux au ciel. J'étais trop occupé à penser à comment j'allais lui parler! Et, elle sort avec Jackson.

- Aie! Pas de chance mec.

Scott avait l'air sincèrement désolé pour son ami. Il était même son meilleur ami et peut être le seul que l'on peut vraiment qualifier d'ami tout court. Pourtant Stiles n'était pas foncièrement timide, mais avait toujours l'habitude de dire tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, ce qui dans la plupart des cas lui causait des problèmes. Si au moins il pouvait arrêter de parler à tort et à travers. Le pire c'est que plus il était nerveux plus il parlait et ce qu'il disait n'était pas toujours cohérent ou malin.

La matiné passa et Stiles n'arrivait pas à détourner les yeux de Lydia tendrement enlacé avec Jackson. Jackson? ça pouvait pas être pire non seulement il est plus beau que Stiles mais celui-ci est un vrai con, arrogant parfaitement conscient du pouvoir qu'il exerçait sur les gens. Il faut dire que ce n'était pas difficile avec un physique comme ça. Jackson était grand, blond, les yeux bleu et musclé de surcroit. Pourquoi les bonnes choses n'arrivaient qu'aux autres? C'est la question qu'il se posait depuis genre... le jardin d'enfant. Enfin, bref en avoir conscience ne changera pas les choses.

Il fut tiré de son auto flagellation par l'arrivée de Scott.

- Tu ne devrait pas regarder ça. Tu te fait encore plus de mal là. dit-il en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son ami.

- Tu ne savais pas encore? J'adore me faire du mal! C'est pour ça que j'ai choisis la fille la plus inaccessible au monde! Enfin, pour moi. ajouta-t-il désabusé.

- Arrêtes ça mec! c'est l'heure d'aller en chimie. Tu ne veut pas quand même être en retard le premier jour?

- Comme si d'habitude ça te dérange! Enfin, bref allons y! Qu'est-ce que je peut faire d'autre? Hein? Rester ici à contempler le désert qu'est ma vie?

- Tu ne crois pas que tu en fait un peu trop là! souligne Scott l'air mi-amusé.

- Eh, Scott! Regarde c'est Alyson. Je crois qu'elle est perdu.

Toute diversion est bonne à prendre. Alyson était là regardant tout autour d'elle. Sans commentaire, Scott se dirigea en direction de la jeune fille brune. Stiles le suivit.

- Alyson? C'est Scott on s'est parlé tout à l'heure. dit-t-il redoutant qu'elle l'ait déjà oublié.

Et oui tout les deux n'étaient pas les plus populaires. C'était peut être pour ça qu'ils s'entendaient si bien depuis qu'ils sont enfant.

- Oui je me souvient bien. dit-t-elle en souriant.

- Oh! Je te présente Stiles c'est mon meilleur ami. Ajouta Scott comme s'il avait oublié sa présence un moment.

Il ne pouvait pas le blâmer Alyson était vraiment magnifique avec son sourire éclatant, ses yeux brun et ses long cheveux ondulés, mais Lydia était quand même plus jolie à ses yeux. Ah Lydia! Quand allait-elle enfin s'apercevoir de son existence! Au moins Alyson semblait porter un intérêt envers Scott, ça se voyait à la façon dont elle le regardait. La chance lui sourira-t-elle un jour? Stiles en doutait fortement. Quand une galère était à l'horizon elle était souvent pour lui.

- Salut! répondit Stiles en faisant un geste de la main.

- Tu veux aller où? demanda Scott bien qu'il le savait déjà.

- En chimie mais je ne trouve pas la salle.

- J'ai chimie également, vient avec nous.

- Ok! dit-elle sa bouche s'élargissant en un brillant sourire.

C'est enfin la fin des cours tout ce que voulait Stiles c'est rentrer et s'allonger dans son lit et ne plus bouger. La journée ne s'était pas passé comme prévu et dans le mauvais sens du terme. Stiles aperçu Scott qui riait avec Alyson. Au moins eux on l'air de s'amuser. Il était content pour son ami, c'est la première fois qu'il le voyait comme ça avec une fille et Alyson avait l'air de ressentir la même chose que lui. Dommage qu'il n'en était pas de même avec Lydia.

- Bon allez j'y vais.

Il monta dans sa vielle jeep et conduisit jusqu'à chez lui. Il adorait conduire cela le relaxait et il était très attaché à sa voiture bien qu'elle ne payait pas de mine, elle était à lui et était son trésor. C'était un cadeau de son père. Mieux que Scott en tout cas. Il n'avait que son vélo pour se déplacer et profitait souvent de la jeep de Stiles.

Stiles se gara dans l'allée et rentra chez lui. Il habitait un petit pavillon avec son père. Sa mère était morte il y a déjà plusieurs années et a laissé un grand vide derrière elle et une peur quasi viscérale de perdre le dernier être qui lui reste dans sa famille. En plus celui-ci était le shérif de Beacon Hill. Certes la ville n'était pas bien grande mais son métier était tout de même dangereux et il n'était pas à l'abri d'une balle perdu ou autre. Son père n'était pas encore rentré, pourtant il devrait déjà être là. Il lui arrivait souvent de faire des heures supplémentaires dans son travail et ça n'avait rien d'inhabituel, mais l'inquiétude restait tout de même présente. Il alluma la radio de la police que son père avait chez lui pour savoir si quelque chose d'important se passait en ce moment. Il le faisait souvent quand il attendait son retour, cela lui permettait de calmer ses angoisses en général.

Il se prépara un sandwich tout en écoutant la radio.

_"Alerte à toute les unités demande de renfort à la rue Bonifas. Nous sommes encerclés, je répètes nous sommes encerclés! Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, je n'ai jamais vu quelque chose de pareil, ça n'a pas l'air tout à fait humain."_

C'était la voix de son père qui semblait essoufflé. Stiles y sentit même un soupçon de crainte. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer? Il entendit ensuite des coups de feu et des grognements de bêtes sauvages. Son père et son unité se battaient contre des animaux? ça n'avait aucun sens! Une peur terrible commença à envahir Stiles. Il laissa tomber son sandwich et couru à sa jeep pour se rendre à l'endroit mentionné à la radio.

Il arriva sur les lieux en 2 minutes et ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix. Il y avait une dizaine d'être mi-homme, mi-bête lacérant des policiers avec leurs ongles ou plutôt leurs griffes dans leurs cas. Leurs vitesses étaient tel que les policiers n'avaient pas le temps de tirer et quand ils y parvenaient ces êtres ne semblaient pas être beaucoup affectés par leurs tirs.

Il balaya la rue des yeux et aperçu son père non loin de lui accroupit derrière une des voitures de police à travers la route.

- Papa? appela Stiles d'une voix mal assurée.

Il s'avança. Son père se retourna, la panique se lisant dans ses yeux.

- Stiles! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fait là! C'est dangereux! Ne me dit pas que tu était encore en train d'écouter la fréquence de la police! Je t'ai déjà dit mille fois de ne pas venir lors de mes interventions!

- Mais papa j'était inquiet! Comment veux tu que je reste tranquillement à la maison quand je sais que quelque chose se passe! dit Stiles d'un ton exaspéré.

- Tu ne comprend pas tu pourrais être blessé...

Son père s'interrompis et regardait Stiles d'un air terrorisé comme s'il était un monstre.

- Mais papa pourquoi...

Il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que son père bondit sur lui et le poussa sur le côté. La stupéfaction se lisait sur le visage de Stiles. Pourquoi son père s'attaquait-il à lui? Il s'affala sur le sol violemment. Quand il ouvrit les yeux de nouveau il comprit pourquoi son père avait cette expression, la même qu'il doit avoir en ce moment même. Le souffle coupé, incapable de parler ou même de crier, de bouger, Stiles vit une créature tout droit sortie de ses comics, une main dans la poitrine de son père. La bête laissa tomber le Shérif et s'avança vers Stiles. Ses yeux semblèrent viré au rouge un instant, mais la panique lui faisait peut être imaginer des choses. Il était grand, recouverts de poil, les oreilles en pointe avec des griffes. Mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être? Tout ceci devait être un cauchemar! Des choses pareil n'existait pas dans ce monde! Il allait surement se réveiller tranquillement dans son lit par la voix de son père qui lui dirait qu'il va être en retard pour l'école. La bête leva sa main muni de griffes qui semblaient être acérées pour ce qu'il pouvait en voir. Il ferma les yeux en attendant le coup qui ne devrait pas tarder d'arriver, quand il entendit un hurlement qui n'avait rien d'humain. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit la bête s'affaler lourdement. Il leva les yeux avec stupéfaction et vit un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, les cheveux courts blond cendré avec un regard bleu électrique qui avait quelque chose de dur une arbalète à la main suivi de beaucoup d'autre. Mais qui cela pouvait bien être? Pas des hommes de son père en tout cas, il les connaissait tous.

Il entendit vaguement quelqu'un parler quand l'homme lui pris le bras et parla.

- Hé tu va bien gamin? ça fait déjà 2 fois que je te pose la question. dit-il concerné.

- Euh... oui je crois, dit-il d'une voix mal assuré. Mon père!

Il se dirigea rapidement où son père se trouvait. Il respirait bruyamment et semblait souffrir énormément. Ses yeux descendirent le long de son corps et ce qu'il vit l'horrifia. Son père avait comme un trou dans son corps et son sang coulait abondamment.

- Papa non! Tu ne peut pas me laisser! Je n'ai que toi! dit-il les larmes aux yeux.

- T'inquiète pas pour moi ça va aller. dit-il en essayant de sourire malgré la peine.

- Oh non! C'est de ma faute! Si tu meurt c'est de ma faute! J'aurais du t'écouter!

Son cœur s'emballa et il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Il était conscient qu'il était en train d'avoir une attaque de panique. Il n'en avait pas eu depuis la mort de sa mère. Son père le remarqua et lui mit une main sur son bras. Ce simple geste lui arracha un gémissement.

- Calme toi, respire profondément, tout ira bien. dit-il en caressant son bras d'une voix apaisante.

Son cœur ralentit progressivement et il réussit à retrouver son souffle. Il regarda son père, le visage crispé par la douleur. Celui-ci lui sourit tristement.

- Je t'aime Stiles. Ne te reproche rien. Tu est quelqu'un de bien et je suis fier de toi. Vis pour moi, pour ta mère. Sois heureux dit-il de plus en plus faiblement.

- Non papa tout va bien se passer! Tu va t'en sortir! Tu ne va pas mourir!dit-il paniqué.

- Stiles...

Son père posa une dernière fois son regard bienveillant sur lui en souriant puis lui lâcha le bras. Sa respiration se fit de plus en plus faible jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus l'entendre du tout.

- Non c'est pas possible! cria-t-il. Papa réveille toi! Une ambulance! J'ai besoin d'une ambulance pour mon père!

Il leva les yeux et sans qu'il s'en soit aperçu le combat était fini. Il y avait tout autour de lui des corps de policier mais aussi ceux des bêtes qui les avaient attaquées. Il ne pouvait pas les appeler autrement même si cette dénomination ne correspondait pas vraiment. Il entendit des gémissements. Certains policiers étaient encore vivants. Il vit même deux des inconnus qui sont venus en renfort emporter une des bêtes dans un 4x4 noir aux vitres teintées. Toutes leurs voitures étaient comme ça d'ailleurs. Étrange, pensa-t-il. Une main sur son épaule le tira de ces considérations. Il se retourna et vit l'homme aux yeux électrique. Son regard précédemment dur s'adoucit et il y vit même une lueur de peine.

- Je suis désolé mais il est trop tard pour ton père. dit-il la gorge serrée.

Stiles le regarda terrorisé. Il n'arrivait plus à penser, à parler. Ce n'était pas possible! Son père ne pouvait pas mourir! Non, pas par sa faute! S'il n'était pas venu, il serait surement encore en vie! Si...

Son cœur s'emballa, sa vision se troubla, le monde sembla vaciller autour de lui ou peut être était-ce lui qui tombait? Il ne pouvait pas le dire. Il vit une dernière fois les yeux bleus électriques de l'inconnu, ses lèvres bougeaient peut être lui parlait-il? Puis tout s'assombrit.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

**Bonjour à tous et vraiment désolé pour mon retard extrême! Non je n'ai pas abandonné l'histoire, j'y ai même beaucoup réfléchie et j'ai quelque peu dévié de mon idée de départ, pas en ce qui concerne le couple derek/Stiles mais sur ce qui les entourent. J'ai décidé d'élargir à d'autre personnage comme Scott et Alyson et Jackson et Lydia de manière plus poussée et développer ce qui se passe de leur côté également ce que je ne pensait pas faire au début. Et peut être d'autre en écrivant l'inspiration vient. J'adopterais également plusieurs point de vue pour offrir une plus large gamme au niveau des sentiments personnels de chaque personnages. **

**Je n'ai pas assez avertis aussi lors de mon premier chapitre que cette histoire va être particulièrement sombre et aborder des thèmes plutôt sensible comme le meurtre, le viol, la violence en générale, la vengeance gratuite ou non etc... Ce ne seras pas ça pour tout l'histoire mais il faut savoir que cela seras présent, si vous êtes inconfortable avec cela il vaut mieux ne pas continuer. Je reconnais qu'à un certain moment ça en sera un peu malsain, mais ne me haïssez pas^^ Je vais essayer de faire un minimum 1 chapitre par moi. Mais en ce moment j'ai plus de temps j'essaierai donc de poster plus rapidement. Si j'ai fait des fautes d'orthographe encore désolé, j'ai du mal à voir mes propres fautes même en me relisant plusieurs fois. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ^.^**

Stiles ouvrit lentement les yeux. Ces paupières étaient tellement lourdes qu'il avait du s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant de pourvoir ouvrir les yeux complètement. Mais où était-il? Rien ne lui semblait familier. Il n'était pas dans son lit en tout cas, le matelas avait quelque chose d'étrange, définitivement pas le sien. Il tourna la tête sur le côté et aperçu une femme. Elle avait de long cheveux bouclés. Stiles plissa les yeux pour mieux voir, sa vue était encore trouble. La femme se retourna vers lui et sembla remarquer qu'il était réveillé.

- Stiles! dit-elle avec soulagement. Tu va bien?

C'était Mme McCall, il reconnu sa voix et sa vision commençait à être plus clair. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui caressa le front. Elle était si douce! Elle lui rappelait sa mère qu'il avait perdu quelques années auparavant dans un accident de voiture. A propos de ça, son père! Où était son père? Stiles écarquilla les yeux et balaya la chambre du regard commençant à paniquer. Il venait juste de remarquer qu'il était à l'hôpital.

- Stiles. Calme toi. Tout va bien. Tu est en sécurité ici, tu ne crains rien. murmura-t-elle tout en lui caressant le visage.

- Mon père! Où est mon père? cria-t-il.

Ce qui s'était passé, lui revint d'un seul coup en mémoire, les créatures mi-hommes/mi-bêtes et son père étendu dans une marre de sang. Il n'avait pas pu mourir! C'était impossible! Son père était fort! Il avait du s'en sortir! Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Le regard de Stiles rencontra celui de Mme McCall. Elle avait les yeux un peu rouge comme si elle avait pleuré et avait l'air fatigué.

- Stiles, calme toi ...

- Non! Ou est mon père? Dite-moi où il est? Il va bien n'est-ce pas? coupa-t-il paniqué.

Le visage de Mme McCall se crispa et elle ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il ne savait que trop bien ce que cela signifiait. Son expression était la même que lorsque son père lui avait annoncé le décès de sa mère.

- Stiles... Je ne sais pas comment te dire ça...

- Non! C'est pas possible! gémit-il. Pas encore une fois!

Son être tout entier sembla s'effondrer en lui. Son père était mort par sa faute! Qu'allait-il devenir? Ce qui l'avait maintenu en vie et lui avait donné l'envie de vivre c'était parce qu'il y avait encore son père, qu'il fallait qu'il le soutienne. D'ailleurs il s'est toujours demandé comment il avait plus lui pardonner la mort de sa mère, lui même ne se l'était jamais pardonné. Comment le pourrait-il un jour? Et il en sera de même pour son père sauf que cette fois plus rien ne le retient dans ce monde il n'a plus de famille. Il se sentit vide, sa vie était désormais vide. L'être le plus important qu'il avait au monde venait de le quitter pour toujours et il ne pouvait que s'en blâmer.

- Je suis désolé, Stiles. Il était déjà mort à l'arrivée des secours et ils t'ont amené à l'hôpital pour être sur que tout allait bien après que tu te sois évanouis. Tu pourra sortir dès ce soir. précisa-t-elle la gorge serrée.

- Et pour aller où? Dans ce qui était la maison de ma famille qui restera maintenant à jamais vide? railla-t-il.

- Non, Stiles. J'en ai déjà parlé avec Scott et les services sociaux également, tu habitera avec nous.

- Non je ne veux pas vous déranger. En plus il n'y a qu'une seule chambre et vous n'êtes pas particulièrement riche. souligna-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

- Je sais, soupira Mme McCall, mais j'ai bien assez d'argent pour un enfant de plus. Tu sais ta mère était ma meilleure amie et je te connais depuis que tu est bébé. Tu est comme un fils pour moi, je ne peux pas supporter l'idée que tu aille dans une famille d'accueil. Tu partagera la chambre de Scott, qui est aussi la tienne maintenant et tu pourra ainsi finir ta scolarité dans le même lycée.

Stiles était touché par les propos de Mme McCall, elle a toujours été de nature à aider les gens autour d'elle. Mais cette perspective l'effrayait. Bien sûr vivre avec son meilleur ami serait génial dans d'autres circonstances, mais il ne voulait pas leur apporter le malheur comme il l'avait fait à sa propre famille. Il ne pourrait pas supporter que quelqu'un d'autre meurt à cause de lui. Il avait maintenant la certitude que cette probabilité est quand même assez haute.

- Tu sais Stiles, la mort de ta mère et de ton père sont de simples accidents. Tu n'a rien avoir avec ça. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. plaida-elle comme si elle avait deviné ce qu'il était en train de penser.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr que vous. répondit-il.

- Stiles, repose toi pour l'instant. Je vais te donner un calmant prend le. Tu te sentiras mieux après.

Stiles pris le médicament et le verre d'eau que lui tendait Mme McCall et l'avala sans hésitation. Tout ce qui pouvait lui faire oublier, ne serais-ce qu'une minute la triste réalité était bon à prendre.

Quelques minutes après il se sentit progressivement sombrer dans le sommeil, il faut dire qu'il était épuisé.

Stiles regarda tout autour de lui. Il n'y avait que des arbres et un filet de brouillard, ce qui donnait à l'ensemble du paysage un aspect assez étrange et inquiétant. Il avait l'impression que n'importe quoi pouvait surgir et l'attaquer. Il s'en rendrait surement compte à la dernière minute. En plus il faisait assez sombre. Il entendit un bruit derrière lui, mais il ne vit rien d'anormal. Son imagination lui jouait surement encore des tours, il faut dire qu'elle était débordante.

- Stiles! appela une voix qui lui était douloureusement familière.

Il se retourna d'un seul coup, le cœur battant mais ne vit rien d'anormal.

D'accord c'est officiel, il était vraiment en train de perdre la tête. Il s'agenouilla et pris sa tête entre ses mains afin de retrouver son calme quand soudain il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il tourna la tête et écarquilla les yeux, il resta comme cela bien une minute ou deux sans battre un cil. La surprise était tel qu'il était comme figé dans l'air, ça ne pouvais pas être elle, ce n'était pas possible!

La femme se remit à parler :

- Oh Stiles, qu'a tu donc fait! accusa-t-elle, le regard d'une dureté qu'il ne lui avait jamais connu.

- Maman! C'est vraiment toi? dit-il avec incrédulité.

- Oui, mon chéri. murmura-t-elle d'une voix froide.

Stiles senti un frisson lui parcourir l'échine, s'il n'avait pas entendu sa voix il ne l'aurait surement pas reconnu. Elle n'avait presque plus de peau sur les os et le peu qui lui restait était grise. Il pu cependant reconnaître les habits qu'elle portait le jour de sa mort bien qu'ils soient présentement en lambeaux.

- Je comprend pas, maman. dit-il avec incrédulité.

- Bien sur que non, tu ne comprend et n'apprendra jamais rien de toute façon! répondit-elle d'un ton acerbe.

Stiles se raidit devant les mots dur de sa mère et ne pu rien répondre à cela car au fond de lui, il s'était toujours senti coupable de sa mort. Elle était morte dans un accident de voiture 4 ans plus tôt. Elle n'aurait jamais du avoir à sortir ce soir là et surtout pas dans l'état d'anxiété dans lequel elle était. Cette nuit, son père était de service, elle était donc seule à la maison avec lui en théorie s'il n'avait pas eu l'idée saugrenue de sortir en douce pour retrouver son ami Scott pour camper dans la forêt. Ils avaient bien sûr tenté au préalable d'avoir la permission d'y aller mais aussi bien la mère de Scott que ses parents avaient refusé. En y repensant aujourd'hui, il était certain que personne ne laisserait des enfants de 10 ans camper seuls en pleine forêt. Mais à l'époque Stiles ne voyait pas les choses de cette manière et trouvait ça profondément injuste, jugeant qu'ils étaient bien assez grand. Scott quand à lui allait renoncer simplement en disant qu'ils n'y pouvaient rien. Mais quand Stiles avait quelque chose derrière la tête il fallait toujours qu'il aille au bout de ce qu'il voulait faire et il réussit à convaincre Scott de le rejoindre. Il se souvenait de cette nuit comme si tout s'était passé hier, elle hante souvent ses nuits et l'issu est toujours la même.

- Je vais te rafraichir la mémoire. lui dit alors sa mère d'une voie monocorde.

Sa mère posa sa main su son front et d'un seul coup le décor changea et il se retrouva dans sa chambre, sa mère ou ce qui en restait n'était plus là. Mais le plus flippant c'est qu'il n'avait aucun contrôle sur son corps, il voyait la scène du soir de sa mort comme s'il la revivait mais sans pouvoir changé quoi que ce soit ce qu'il avait toujours rêvé de faire, s'il existait un moyen de revenir en arrière, d'effacer cette nuit il ferait tout pour ça. Certes se n'était qu'un enfant mais le problème n'était pas la.

Il se revit donc descendre les escaliers, regarder à droite et à gauche si sa mère ne se trouvait pas dans les parages, mais comme il le savait que trop bien personne n'était en vue. Il était très tard, bien 10h du soir et il était sensé dormir depuis un moment. Il se souvient que sa mère l'avait mis au lit une heure plus tôt en lui donnant un baiser sur le front comme elle le faisait chaque soir. Il sourit intérieurement à ce beau souvenir. Son incapacité à empêcher ce drame de se reproduire le mortifiait son corps qui était redevenu celui d'un enfant continuait d'avancer vers l'issue terrible de cette fin de soirée. Sa mère n'allait généralement pas se coucher dans son lit tant que son père n'était pas revenu de patrouille. Elle était, malgré toute ces années, autant stressé quand son père était en service et surtout quand il était de service la nuit. Elle restait donc à regarder la télévision tard le soir dans le canapé du salon. Il se vit avancer et revit sa mère endormie paisiblement, quoi qu'elle était assez pâle. A l'époque il n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle était malade, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de se plaindre. Stiles essayait de toute ces forces d'arrêter de marcher mais c'était peine perdu, il avait l'impression que ce corps ne lui appartenait pas et qu'il n'était que spectateur. Il passa la porte et s'élança vers les bois où son ami Scott l'attendait déjà avec la tente.

- Super tu a réussis à sortir toi aussi! J'avais tellement peur que tu te fasse avoir! Imagine si j'aurais du passer la nuit tout seul ici! s'exclama Scott.

- No problemo! Je ne t'aurais jamais laissé tomber tu le sais bien. répondit-il en souriant.

- Plus qu'à mettre la tente! s'enthousiasma Scott.

Il se revit construire la tente avec Scott insouciant de ce qui était en train de se passer. Ce souvenir aurait pu être heureux s'il n'avait pas été teinté de la mort de sa mère. Celle-ci avait du se réveillé un peu plus tard et a du aller voir dans sa chambre si tout allait bien, du moins c'est ce qu'il supposait et ne le trouvant pas dans son lit elle avait surement paniqué. Sa mère était d'une nature très anxieuse après tout. Il parait qu'elle avait essayer de joindre son père, mais étant au milieu d'une intervention, il n'avait pas pu répondre. Il savait qu'au fond de lui son père s'en voulait de n'avoir pas pu prendre le dernier coup de fil de la femme qu'il avait tant aimé. Peut être que ce simple fait aurait changé l'issu fatale de cette fin de soirée. Sa mère avait ensuite appelé Mme McCall qui dormais déjà. Elle devait se lever très tôt le lendemain étant de service à l'hôpital de Beacon Hill. Elle était infirmière là-bas et son maigre salaire la faisait vivre elle et son fils, le père de Scott ayant disparu dans la nature à sa naissance. Stiles n'en savait pas plus et il soupçonnait que Scott non plus. Sa mère avait ensuite pris la route et avait eu un accident. Elle n'avait pas eu la patience d'attendre que la mère de Scott s'habille. Elle avait bien tenté de lui faire entendre raison et qu'il était pas bon de prendre la route dans un tel état d'anxiété toute seule, mais elle lui a simplement répondu qu'elle ne pouvait pas attendre et que chaque seconde comptait. Apparemment elle s'était endormie en se dirigeant vers la forêt où elle était sûr que son fils se trouvait le connaissant. La voiture avait quitté la route et avait fait plusieurs tonneaux. Dans sa hâte elle avait oublié de boucler sa ceinture ce qui a aggravé ses blessures, de plus on ne l'a retrouvé qu'une heure plus tard, elle avait déjà perdu beaucoup de sang. Mme MacCall avait prévenu son père de ce qui s'était passé et de l'état agité de sa femme. Inquiet, il s'était mis immédiatement à sa recherche. Il la trouva une demi heure plus tard avec ce qui restait de la voiture. Les médecins avaient dit qu'elle avait de la fièvre et que c'est cela qui a du provoquer son assoupissement au volant.

Stiles se vit alors s'allonger dans la tente avec son ami Scott et s'endormir sauf que lui continuait de penser. Bien sur tout était noir il ne voyait que par les yeux du jeune Stiles comme prisonnier d'un destin qu'il ne pouvais pas changer. Il entendit soudain des bruits de pas et les deux garçons se réveillèrent en sursaut.

- Stiles!

C'était la voix de son père.

- Scott! cria à son tout Mme McCall.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à repérer la tente planté au milieu de la foret.

Stiles sorti de la tente prudemment et vit dans les yeux de son père une fureur qu'il ne lui a jamais connue.

- Stiles qu'est ce que tu a encore fait... cria-t-il avant que ça voit ne se brise. Ces yeux était mouillés de larmes. A l'époque Stiles n'avait pas encore compris ce qui était arrivé pendant qu'il campait joyeusement avec son meilleur ami, comment la vie d'une des personnes les plus importantes n'allait pas tardé à prendre fin et comment sa vie en sera à jamais changé.

Mme McCall arriva derrière le sheriff et lui posa une main sur l'épaule et Stiles vit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir : son père tomba à genoux et pleura. Il semblait complètement anéanti. Stiles ne comprenais pas pourquoi cette petite escapade le mettait dans tout ses états mais il le comprit plus tard.

Sa mère avait subis un grave traumatisme crânien en plus de ses lésions internes multiples. Elle avait été envoyé dans un plus grand hôpital par hélicoptère, mais ses chances de survie était mince. Ils apprirent quelques jours plus tard qu'elle était en mort cérébrale, son cerveau ne fonctionnait plus. Son père a du prendre la décision de lui enlever l'assistance respiratoire. Il mit des semaines avant de s'y résoudre. Il est difficile de laisser partir quelqu'un qu'on a tant aimé.

Après ça il n'arrivait plus à regarder Stiles dans les yeux, mais progressivement son père recommença à le regarder et à lui parler mais il n'était plus vraiment le même. L'homme fort qui lui paraissait inébranlable avait désormais tendance à se laisser aller et à boire pour pouvoir trouver le sommeil. Attention, son père n'était pas un alcoolique seulement quelques verres de Scotch pour l'aider à s'endormir. Peut être voyait-il encore sa femme couverte de sang à l'intérieur de sa voiture quand il fermait les yeux? Stiles le pensait. C'est pour cela qu'il n'essayait pas d'empêcher son père de boire comme il insistait qu'il ait une alimentation équilibré et saine. Il n'était pas vraiment emballé mais laissait néanmoins faire son fils.

Stiles vit tout d'un coût la silhouette de son père en train de pleurer s'évaporer et il se retrouva encore une fois ou milieu des arbres.

- Tu a vus ce que tu a fait? dit-elle d'un air accusateur.

- C'était un accident! repliqua Stiles pour se défendre n'y croyant pas vraiment lui même.

- Un accident qui n'aurait jamais eu lieu si tu étais resté sagement dans ton lit comme tu aurait du le faire. répondit-elle calmement.

- Je ...

Stiles ne savait plus quoi répondre, sa tête était vide et ses yeux commençaient à devenir humide quand il entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui. Il se retourna vivement et vit son père. Il écarquilla les yeux d'horreur quand il remarqua le trou béant dans son corps et le sang qui s'y écoulait encore. Cette fois-ci s'en était trop.

- Tu m'a tué Stiles. Comment ai-je pu te pardonner la mort de ta mère. Peut être parce que tu était un enfant mais la, quelle excuse a tu? accusa-t-il en fixant son regard dans celui de Stiles.

Stiles ne pût rien répondre son cœur commençait à s'emballer dangereusement et il n'arrivait déjà plus à reprendre son souffle comme si l'air ambiant était dépourvu de tout oxygène. Son père et sa mère s'avancèrent vers lui d'un pas lent. Il recula le regard terrifié.

- Stiles! Stiles! répétèrent-il en continuant d'avancer.

- Non! Non! Non! criat-il pour ne plus entendre leurs voix résonner d'un ton accusateur dans sa tête.

-Stiles! Stiles! STILES!

Il se réveilla et vit Scott juste devant lui le tenant par les épaules l'ai profondément inquiet.

- Tout va bien? demanda Scott l'air incertain.

Stiles cligna des yeux pour se remettre un peu de ses émotions. Ce n'était donc qu'un rêve, ça semblait si réel.

- Stiles ça va? répéta Scott après n'avoir obtenu aucune réponse de sa part.

- Euh... oui. Je suis encore un peu endormis c'est tout. dit-il en essayant de sourire.

- Tu est sur? Je t'ai entendu crier. Je suis vite entré pour voir ce qui se passait et tu était là à te débattre sur ton lit en répétant "Non". s'inquiéta Scott.

- Oh j'ai juste fait un cauchemar, ce n'est rien Scott. assura-t-il

- C'était quoi ton cauchemar? demanda Scott

- Oh, je m'en souvient déjà plus. menti-t-il en souriant à Scott.

Il n'avait pas l'air vraiment convaincu par le sourire de Stiles mais n'insista pas d'avantage. Il changea de sujet et se mit à parler d'Allison ce qui était un sujet qui était beaucoup plus confortable.

- Tu te rend compte Stiles! J'ai invité Allyson à aller voir un film et elle a accepté. Le courant passait bien et j'ai osé lui demander! J'en reviens pas moi même! s'enthousiasma Scott.

Voir son ami si heureux lui réchauffait un peu le cœur tout en lui rappelant le vide qu'est sa vie désormais. Il n'avait que Scott qu'il pouvait appeler un ami, pas de petite copine. Il ne savait vraiment plus quoi faire. Tout lui semblait fade désormais, même le souvenir de Lydia. Sa vie d'avant lui semblait si lointaine alors que seulement quelques heures étaient passées. La notion tu temps était vraiment quelque chose de curieux. Scott continuait de parler frénétiquement peut être pour lui remonter le moral mais ses paroles ne l'atteignait déjà plus, il ne faisait que hocher la tête. Parfois Scott lui lançait un regard inquiet qu'il s'empressait de cacher rapidement, ne voulant pas embarrasser Stiles pour le moment. Il fini par partir en disant qu'il allait demander à sa mère quand il pourrait sortir.

* * *

Scott sorti de la chambre de son ami très inquiet pour Stiles. Il avait l'air profondément choqué et il fallait dire que son étrange silence ne le rassurait pas. Stiles qui ne parle pratiquement pas est une chose à laquelle il n'est pas du tout habitué. Bien sûr après tout ses événements, il est normal qu'il est besoin de calme mais quelque chose le perturbait. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi mais quelque chose dans le regard de Stiles avait disparu. Son regard était vide même froid ce qui tranchait avec le sourire qu'il essayait d'afficher. Il ne savait franchement pas s'il arriverait à surmonter cette épreuve. Mais dans tout les cas il sera la pour lui et ils vont vivre ensemble comme de vrai frères! Peut être arrivera-t-il à lui redonner goût à la vie.

Scott s'avança dans le couloir de l'hôpital et y aperçu sa mère.

- Maman! appela-t-il.

Sa mère se retourna.

- Ah Scott. Tu a été voir Stiles? demanda-elle.

- Oui. répondit-il. On va pouvoir bientôt y aller? Je pense que Stiles se sentirait mieux à la maison. Je crois que les hôpitaux lui rappelle trop de mauvais souvenir.

Le regard de sa mère s'assombrit.

- Oui c'est normal avec tout ce qui s'est passé.

Scott devina qu'elle parlais également de la mère de Stiles qui était morte ici il y a quelques années et des longues heures qu'il passait ici lui et son père avant que celui-ci ai du prendre la décision de débrancher l'appareil qui maintenait encore Mme Stilinski en vie. Il se souvient bien se cette nuit et il regrette parfois de s'être laisser convaincre, s'il avait été ferme et avait dit non la mère de Stiles serait encore en vie. Mais bon on ne refaisait pas le monde avec des "si" non plus. Ce qui est ne pouvait être changer, il ne restait plus qu'à faire de son mieux à l'avenir pour ne pas refaire les mêmes erreurs.

- Maman, je m'inquiète pour Stiles. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec lui. Je l'ai entendu parler dans son sommeil. Il disait que c'était pas sa faute si sa mère et son père était mort et ensuite il criait "non". Je l'ai entendu du couloir. Je crois qu'il se reproche tout ça. dit Scott en regardant sa mère.

- Je le pense aussi. répondit-elle. Je lui ai parlé quand il s'est réveillé. Je lui ai dit de ne pas se reprocher la mort de ses parents. Je savais par son père qu'il culpabilisais beaucoup pour la mort de sa mère. Il faudrait qu'il se fasse aider, je lui ai même proposé mais il ne veux pas d'aide. Tu connais Stiles, c'est pas la peine de le forcer rien de bon en sortirait.

- Oui, je sais maman. soupira Scott. Je vais essayer de tout faire pour qu'il se sente mieux et qu'il nous considère comme sa famille maintenant. Je ne veux pas qu'il se sente seul.

- On fera tout pour ça Scott, mais sache que Stiles a subi un gros traumatisme et qu'il aura surement du mal à se remettre. J'ai déjà vu se genre de cas de part mon métier et je veux que tu ne prenne pas trop à cœur certaines réactions qu'il pourrait avoir ou ne pas avoir.

- Oui, je sais maman. Je serais patient. promit-il.

- J'ai tout réglé les formalités. Va dire à Stiles de se préparer on va bientôt y aller.

- Ok, maman. répondit Scott.

Il se dirigea vers la chambre de Stiles et entra. Celui-ci n'avait pas remarqué sa présence, il regardait fixement le mur. Son expression provoqua un frisson chez Scott, voir son ami comme ça était décidément un choc.

Il s'approcha.

Euh Stiles? appela-il timidement.

Stiles sursauta en entendant sa voix.

- Je suis désolé je voulais pas te faire peur s'excusât-il. On va bientôt partir. Je venais juste te prévenir.

Stiles tourna son regard vers lui.

- Ok. Laisse moi 2 minutes.

- Je t'attend dehors. répondit Scott.

Il se retourna et sorti de la chambre. Stiles ne tarda pas, il arriva au moment où sa mère était prête à partir.

- J'ai demandé à une collègue de me remplacer ça je peux rentrer avec vous deux. expliqua-t-elle.

- C'était pas la peine. objecta Stiles

La lassitude se lisait sur son visage. Scott se répétait que c'était la fatigue de cette journée et qu'avec le temps ça irais mieux, mais quelque chose en lui n'en était pas si sûr. Stiles avait déjà eu du mal à se relever après la mort de sa mère, mais cette fois là il avait du rester fort pour son père. Son ami lui avait confié que c'était ça qui l'avait aidé à tenir, à supporter le manque. Qu'est-ce qui le fera tenir désormais? Scott s'efforça de chasser ces idées de sa tête pour se concentrer sur son ami car après tout trop y réfléchir ne changera pas grand chose.

- C'est déjà décidé Stiles. Allez on rentre il se fait déjà tard. retorqua Mme McCall

Tout trois se dirigèrent vers la voiture. Personne n'osa dire un mot durant tout le trajet. L'atmosphère était vraiment pesante et il faut bien dire que Scott détestait ça. Pourquoi est-ce arrivé? Pourquoi Stiles devait subir encore une fois la perte d'un être cher? Tout ça lui semblait tellement injuste. Cette année devait être l'année où ils sortiraient de l'ombre, où ils pourraient être en première ligne à lacrosse. En même temps ils se disaient ça chaque année mais quand même! La preuve! Lui, Scott McCall avait réussi à avoir un rendez-vous avec une fille magnifique! Lui, le dernier des loosers qui n'avait jamais eu de rendez-vous!

Scott tourna la tête et regarda Stiles. Il regardait le paysage défiler devant lui le regard vide. Il lui semblait même qu'il ne clignait même pas des paupières où très peu. C'est à ce moment la que la voiture s'engagea dans l'allée de sa maison.

- Stiles, commença sa mère, tu va dormir pour ce soir dans ton sac de couchage. On ira ensemble demain chercher tes affaires chez toi. On prendra aussi ton lit et certains meubles si tu veux. Enfin on verra ça demain.

Stiles avait laissé un sac de couchage chez Scott car il venait souvent dormir chez lui, sans prévenir la plupart du temps.

- Mais demain c'est mardi et il y a le lycée. répondit-il.

- Je sais, mais je pense qu'avec tout ce qui s'est passé, manquer un jour n'est pas très grave.

- Euh... et moi je peux venir avec vous? lança Scott plein d'espoir.

- Non Scott, toi tu va au lycée demain. Tu n'a pas d'assez bonne note pour te permettre de rater les cours.

- Mais maman... commança-t-il.

- Il n'y a pas de mais! coupa sa mère dont le regard était sans appel.

Il aurait du s'en douter mais il aurait bien aimé accompagner Stiles. Il aurait voulu être là pour lui dans cette épreuve.

- Ok, soupira Stiles, de toute façon je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'y aller. Je suis fatigué, je vais aller me coucher.

Sans un mot de plus, Stiles monta directement les escaliers qui menaient à sa chambre qui était maintenant la sienne également. Quand il y pénétra à son tour, Stiles était déjà dans son sac de couchage. Sa respiration était saccadée. C'est à ce moment que sa mère entra.

- Stiles, prend ça. C'est un médicament qui va t'aider à dormir le médecin m'en a donné quelques uns pour les premiers jours. dit-elle en lui tendant le comprimé avec un verre d'eau.

Stiles se mit en position assise, prit le cachet sans un mot et se recoucha.

- Bonne nuit. murmura sa mère avant de fermer la porte derrière elle.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

**Bonjour à tous et désolé j'ai encore mis trop de temps. Je vais essayer d'écrire plus vite. Je suis contente que mon histoire vous a plus jusqu'ici et je m'excuse par avance pour mes fautes éventuelles j'ai essayé de les limiter au maximum.**

Le lendemain, Stiles se réveilla avec un sacré mal de tête, mais au moins il n'avait pas rêvé ou il ne s'en souvenais pas ce qui revenais au même finalement. Mais ce mal de crâne! Il se mit en position assise et porta ces mains à ses tempes dans l'espoir de le calmer un peu, mais c'était peine perdu. Il regarda par la fenêtre et remarqua que le jour commençait à peine à se lever. Scott dormait encore comme tout le monde dans la maison d'ailleurs, pas étonnant à cette heure là. Il était à peine 5h du matin. Stiles ouvrit son sac de couchage et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il manipula la porte le plus doucement possible pour ne pas réveiller Scott.

Il entra et se mit de l'eau sur le visage. Il faisait encore chaud pour un moi de septembre. Il regarda son reflet dans le miroir. Il avait les traits tirés avec de belles cernes sous ses yeux noisettes. Ces cheveux châtains commençaient à pousser, il allait bientôt devoir aller chez le coiffeur. Il avait du mal à supporter la chaleur de l'été et il faut dire que de ne pas avoir à se coiffer était plaisant. Il se détourna du miroir et commença à chercher où était l'aspirine. Il ouvrit quelques portes et la trouva enfin. Il descendit alors à la cuisine pour aller chercher un verre d'eau.

Voilà qu'il allait vivre chez Scott il avait encore du mal à y croire comme à la mort de son père d'ailleurs. Tout lui semblait tellement irréel, comme s'il était en train de rêver. Peut être qu'il allait bientôt se réveiller et que tout cela n'était qu'un mauvais rêve? Il l'espérait de tout son cœur. Il avait comme un poids dans l'estomac qui ne voulait pas partir, une sensation de vide en lui tellement forte. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Comment allait-il supporter ça une nouvelle fois et accepter qu'il ne verrait plus jamais son père la dernière personne vivante de sa famille? Des larmes commençaient à monter. Qu'allait-il faire? Il n'avait plus envie de rien, tout lui semblait fade et le décors en demi teinte. C'était comme s'il était dans ce monde tel un fantôme et qu'il n'y avait plus vraiment sa place.

Aujourd'hui, il allait devoir retourner chez lui, enfin ce qui avait été sa maison jusqu'à hier matin encore. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que la journée allait finir comme ça, lui qui ne pensait qu'à trouver un moyen pour séduire Lydia. Il avait enfin réussi à surmonter la perte de sa mère et avait repris goût à la vie, non sans mal bien sûr. Mais son père était là, ce qui n'était désormais plus le cas. Stiles soupira et regarda son verre. Le cachet était dissous, il l'amena à ses lèvres et but le liquide d'une traite. Il entendit alors un bruit derrière lui qui le fit sursauter. Il se retourna vivement, les yeux écarquillés et le cœur battant.

- Stiles, je suis désolé je ne voulais pas te faire peur, s'exclama Mme McCall.

Il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. A quoi s'attendait-il? Il n'était pas seul dans la maison, qu'il y ait du bruit était normal. Il détestait cet état constant de peur qui faisait qu'il sursautait à chaque bruit. Il voulait être quelqu'un de plus fort.

- C'est rien, j'était juste perdu dans mes pensées, répondit Stiles en détournant les yeux un peu gêné d'avoir paniqué comme ça.

- Tu n'arrive pas à dormir? demanda la mère de Scott inquiète.

- Je ne suis plus fatigué et j'avais un peu mal à la tête donc je suis descendu prendre quelque chose, expliqua Stiles.

- Même si tu n'arrive pas dormir tu devrais t'allonger encore un peu avant qu'on parte. On a une grosse journée devant nous.

- Ok je remonte, répondit-il.

Il remonta les escaliers et se remis dans son sac de couchage. Il ne pris même pas la peine de fermer les yeux. Il resta comme ça contemplant le plafond tout en se remémorant ce qui s'était passé avec son père. Plus il y pensait, moins il comprenait. La scène était si irréel qu'il en venait presque à douter de ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais ses yeux ne l'avait pas trompés, il le savait. Le tout était de savoir ce qu'il avait vu. Ce n'était pas vraiment des hommes et ça ne ressemblait pas à une race d'animaux qu'il connaissait, plutôt entre les deux. Si Stiles ne savait pas que les loup-garou n'existait pas, il serait bien tenté de dire que c'en était, mais qui pouvait dire s'il existaient ou non? Plus la scène se dérouler dans sa tête, plus il y croyait. Plusieurs choses était étranges. Ces "bêtes" ne craignait pas les balles et il arrivait à peine suivre leurs mouvements des yeux tellement ils se déplaçaient vite. Il avait même crut voir les yeux de l'un d'eux devenir rouge pendant un instant. Non, aucun animal au monde ne pouvait se prendre autant de balle et être toujours vivant et encore moins arriver à en esquiver. En plus il y avait ces hommes qu'il ne connaissait pas, qui sont arrivé de nulle part dans des véhicules noirs, lourdement armée de surcroit. Certains avait même des arbalètes, qui se sert encore d'arbalète de nos jours? Le plus surprenant, c'est que leurs armes à eux marchaient contre ses monstres. Qu'avaient-elles de si différentes? En tout cas ça ne sautait pas aux yeux vu de l'extérieur. Tout ceci piquait sa curiosité et en même temps cela lui permettait de penser à autre chose, de s'occuper l'esprit. Ces personnes n'était pas de Beacon Hill en tout cas. Il aimerait bien les retrouver pour leurs poser quelques questions. Après tout, son père avait été tué par ses monstres et il avait le droit de savoir ce que c'était. Peut être qu'il pourraient lui expliquer ce qui s'est réellement passé et si ses créatures étaient vraiment des loup-garou comme il le suspectait bien que cela était à priori impossible? Mais si ses créatures existaient peut être qu'il y avait même des vampires dans la nature? Son esprit commençait à divaguer dans tout les sens, cela arrivait souvent quand il commençait à être nerveux.

Stiles se tourna sur le côté et vit Scott encore endormi dans son lit. Il jeta un coup d'œil au réveil, il était déjà 6h20. La sonnerie n'allait pas tarder à se déclencher. Plus d'une heure était déjà passé et il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte tellement il était absorbé dans ses réflexions. Maintenant il se demandait s'il devait en parler à Scott. C'était son meilleur ami après tout, mais est-ce qu'il le croirait? Cette histoire était tellement étrange qu'on se croirait dans un film. Mais il avait jusqu'ici tout confier à Scott. Il allait essayer de lui parler peut être qu'ils pourraient trouver le fin mot de cette histoire ensemble.

Le bruit strident du réveil électronique posé sur la table de nuit de Scott le fit sursauter. Décidément un rien lui faisait peur. Scott leva une main vers son réveil pour l'éteindre, se retourna de l'autre côté et continua à dormir comme si de rien n'était. C'est pas vrai on dirait qu'il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait éteint son réveil! Il ne pouvait quand même pas le laisser dormir.

- Scott! Scott! dit-il en lui secouant l'épaule doucement.

Mais cela n'avait pas l'air de le réveiller. Il avait toujours eu le sommeil lourd après tout.

- Bon je vais devoir employer la manière forte, murmura-t-il.

Il pris une bouffé d'air et cria près des oreilles de Scott :

- Scott!

Scott se réveilla en sursaut en regardant de droite à gauche se demandant ce qu'il se passait pour ensuite poser un regard furieux sur Stiles.

- Mais t'est malade! s'exclama l'adolescent irrité. Tu va me rendre sourd à hurler comme ça dans mes oreilles.

- C'est pas de ma faute quoi que je faisais tu continuais à dormir! T'avais qu'à te réveiller, vieux! se défendit Stiles.

Scott le regardait d'un air de chien battu dont il avait le secret et se leva finalement.

Stiles le regarda se demandant s'il devait vraiment en parler à Scott, mais il avait besoin de mettre quelqu'un au courant.

- Euh, Scott? commença-t-il hésitant.

Scott se retourna.

- Oui?

- J'aimerais te parler de quelque chose d'important, dit-il d'un ton indécis.

- Je t'écoute tu peux tout me dire! répondit Scott en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit à côté de Stiles qui était assis sur le sol.

- Je sais bien, mais...

- Allez mec dit moi ce qui ne va pas, coupa Scott.

- C'est à propos de ce qui s'est passé avec mon père, de ce qui l'a tué pour être plus précis.

- Tu veut dire QUI l'a tué, non? corrigea Scott.

- Non, je veux bien dire CE QUI L'A TUER.

- Je te suis pas du tout la mec! dit Scott l'air confus.

- En faite je ne pense pas que c'était humain, expliqua-t-il.

- Stiles...

- Non, coupa-il, écoute moi jusqu'au bout. C'est vrai qu'on aurait pu penser que ces mecs portaient des masques ou autre. Je sais bien que certain cosplay sont très réaliste, mais la c'était autre chose. C'est pas leur apparence le plus surprenant.

- C'était quoi alors? demanda Scott l'air dubitatif.

Voilà! C'est ce regard que Stiles voulait éviter. Il sentait déjà que son ami ne le croyait pas. Il ne pensait pas qu'il mentait, non, il ne penserait jamais ça, juste que Stiles interprétait mal les choses, qu'il était sous le choc après ce qu'il s'était passé. Il ne savait pas ce qui était le pire d'ailleurs.

- Leurs capacités étaient au delà ce qu'un humain peut faire, reprit Stiles. Leur vitesse étaient incroyable et les balles ne les affectaient même pas. C'est pas un peu bizarre, non?

- Stiles, tout s'est passé tellement vite et tu a vu ton père se faire tuer devant tes yeux! Tu est encore sous le choc. Je pense...

- Non, s'énerva Stiles. Je ne veux pas t'entendre me dire ça! Tu n'a même pas essayer de comprendre la situation que tu en conclu que j'étais sous le choc! Je sais très bien ce que j'ai vu!

- Je ne dit pas le contraire, commença Scott avant d'être à nouveau interrompu par Stiles.

- Justement, si! déglutit-il en lui lançant un regard peu amène.

- Je dit juste que tu devrais prendre un peu de recul, ça ne s'est passé qu'hier! Tu ne devrais pas repenser à ça tout de suite, finit Scott.

- Je me demande comment je pourrais faire ça alors que je revoie encore et encore la scène se dérouler devant mes yeux et que je ne comprend rien à tout ça! rétorqua Stiles que la sollicitude de Scott commençait à énerver.

- Stiles...

Un coup à la porte interrompit cette conservation. Stiles en fut presque soulagé. Il n'avait pas envie de continuer, Scott croyant que ce qu'il avait vu venais du choc émotionnel qu'il avait subit. Il n'avait pas la force de se justifier et comment lui faire entendre raison? Il n'était pas la après tout.

- Scott, appela sa mère en levant un peu la voix pour qu'elle puisse se faire entendre. Tu va être en retard au lycée! Tu ne va même pas avoir le temps de prendre ton petit déjeuné!

- C'est pas grave maman! répondit Scott sur le même ton.

Scott se retourna vers son ami :

- On en reparlera ce soir, dit-il en prenant son sac rapidement. En attendant essaye de ne pas repenser à tout ça.

Stiles ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre. C'était évident qu'il le ferait! Mais après tout, il valait mieux que Scott ne l'ai pas pris au sérieux. Il a confié cela à Scott pour qu'il ne soit pas seul dans tout ça mais c'était clairement égoïste. Il n'avait pas à impliquer Scott la dedans, il risquerait d'être sérieusement blessé ou même pire de mourir. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de mettre en danger celui qui était comme un frère pour lui. Il n'aura qu'à dire ce soir que Scott avait raison et qu'il avait un peu exagéré l'affaire. Malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait se dire, il était quand même déçu, il aurait aimé avoir le soutien de Scott.

Stiles soupira. Il avait hâte de récupérer son ordinateur portable, ainsi il pourrait faire quelques recherches. Il savait bien qu'internet était rempli de conneries mais certaines choses pourraient être vraies. Il fallait bien partir de quelque part, même si discerner le faut du vrai n'allait pas être évident. Il verrait par la suite ce qui pourrait être utile comme comment tuer un loup-garou par exemple. Il pourrait toujours essayer les différentes manières énoncées au cas ou, c'est toujours mieux que n'avoir rien pour se défendre. Mais le mieux serait de trouver ses types bizarres, eux savaient pertinemment comment, vu que ce sont les seuls qui aient réussit à les blesser et même les tuer pour certains d'entre eux. Le problème étaient que ces personnes étaient peut être déjà loin et Stiles n'avait bien sur pas eu l'idée de relevé leur plaques d'immatriculation. Et qui l'aurait fait dans de telles circonstances? Il y pensait juste car il voulait retrouvé ces types à tout prix mais la probabilité de le pouvoir était relativement basse.

- Stiles! On va bientôt y aller. Viens prendre ton petit déjeuné.

- Oui, j'arrive. répondit-il.

Stiles descendit dans la cuisine et se prit des céréales qu'il mangea rapidement. Il n'avait pas très faim.

- C'est bon on peut y aller! dit Mme McCall en prenant son sac. Nous allons prendre tout ce qui est léger et pour les meubles tu pourras en prendre que quelques-uns nous n'avons pas trop de place supplémentaires, désolé.

- Je comprend c'est pas grave. répondit-il.

Stiles se leva et suivi Mme McCall à sa voiture. Le trajet n'était pas bien long, sa maison était pas loin de celle de Scott.

- Bon, ben c'est parti, s'écria-t-elle en se tournant vers Stiles.

Celui-ci ne bougeant pas d'un pouce, elle répéta :

- Stiles on devrait y aller.

- Heu, oui. répondit-il en ouvrant la portière.

A mesure que Stiles avançait vers la maison son cœur se serrait et il commençait à avoir du mal à respirer. Il détestait cette aspect de lui, il aimerait être plus fort, ne pas être faible comme ça et surtout que les autres ne le remarque pas. Malheureusement c'était peine perdu, Mme McCall se retourna et le regarda avec inquiétude. Il connaissait ce regard.

- ça va Stiles? Si c'est trop tôt on peut faire ça plus tard, j'ai juste pensé que d'avoir tes affaires te permettrait de te sentir plus chez toi.

- C'est bon ne vous inquiétez pas, ça m'arrivait souvent avant quand j'était un peu stressé, ça ca passé, lui assura-t-il.

- Tu est sure?

- Oui.

Et comme pour prouver ces dires, ils dépassa la mère de Scott pour ouvrir sa porte d'entré, enfin ce qui l'avait été. Encore une fois, il lui semblait que ça faisait une éternité qu'il n'était pas venu ici. C'était étrange comme parfois la perception du temps était différente de la réalité. Le temps n'avait-il de mesure objective que les pendules et notre esprit en faisait ce qu'il en voulait? Son esprit s'égarait encore, décidément sa capacité à rester focalisé sur une chose avait considérément diminué après tout ça.

Il entra dans sa maison est marqua un temps d'arrêt. La regarder et savoir qu'il n'y vivrait plus, que son père n'y vivrait, lui fendait le cœur. Tout était si irréel. Il sentit une main sur son épaule. C'était la mère de Scott qui tenta de le réconforter par ce simple geste. Stiles ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur la légère pression qu'il sentait sur son épaule, respira un bon coup et entra dans le salon. Le salon était assez vaste avec d'un côté un canapé de cuir marron et une télé écran plat avec un vaste tapis devant et d'un coté une grande table en bois de pin ainsi que de grandes plantes vertes dans les coins de la pièce. C'était les dernières plantes de sa mère qui lui restait, elle adorait jardiner. Mme McCall se tenait derrière lui sans dire un mot. Il se tourna vers elle sans un mot. Elle comprit en un regard ce qu'il voulait.

- Tu peux les prendre si tu veux. On leur trouvera bien un emplacement. Je sais que ces plantes sont importantes pour toi.

Stiles lui adressa un faible sourire qui ne se reflétait pas dans ses yeux.

- Tiens, repris Mme McCall, met un post-it sur ce que tu veux garder et qui est trop imposant pour mettre dans la voiture. Le mari d'une collègue de travail passera plus tard les prendre.

Stiles tendit les prit et se retourna, son regard se posa alors sur les cadres posé sur un grand meubles en pin. C'était sa mère qui avait fait la décoration et elle adorait tout ce qui était de cette matière. Il en prit un dans les mains et observa une ancienne photo où on pouvait voir la famille réunis, tous souriaient comme si rien ne pouvait leur arriver. Il prit un second cadre où il était avec son père. Il était plus vieux sur cette photo et les sourires était plus timide, même sur la photo on pouvait sentir un manque. Maintenant il n'avait plus qu'à prendre une photo tout seul se disait-il. Il fut tiré de ses sinistres pensées par la mère de Scott qui lui tendait plusieurs cartons.

- Tiens, je te donne déjà ça. Je vais chercher le reste dit-elle en se dirigeant à sa voiture.

Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensée qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué que Mme McCall était aller les chercher.

Stiles se baissa et arrangea le carton afin d'y mettre ses cadres désormais seuls témoin de sa famille autrefois unis. Il se dirigea vers un petit meuble qui se trouvait non loin de la table et prit une pile d'album photo. Il s'assit sur le canapé et les contempla. Il y en avait tellement! Sa mère adorait en prendre, elle disait toujours que comme ça il pourrait les montrer à ses enfants. A cette époque Stiles ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi c'était si important pour elle. Aujourd'hui, cela lui a au moins permis d'avoir une multitude de photo de leur famille unis. Après sa mort son père n'a plus pris aucune photo. Peut être que cela était trop dure. Il n'y avait que celle posé sur le meuble en pin qui avait été prise par un photographe il n'y a pas si longtemps. Il feuilleta l'album où on pouvait voir une femme brune aux yeux vert qui le regardait tendrement à la maternité. Malheureusement il ne lui ressemblait pas du tout, il avait tout pris de son père sauf le côté sportif apparemment. Sa mère était si belle et si douce. Il passa un doigt sur la photo comme s'il pouvait encore la toucher par ce simple geste. Stiles soupira et ferma l'album. Il prit toute la pile et les rangea dans le carton qu'il ferma.

Il monta ensuite dans la chambre de son père. La pièce était assez spacieuse et bien décoré. Rien n'avait changé depuis la mort de sa mère. C'était comme si le temps s'était figé dans la tête de son père. Il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais cherché à refaire sa vie. Il se dirigea vers l'armoire et l'ouvrit, comme il s'y attendait les affaires de sa mère étaient toujours là. Il n'était pas rentré dans la chambre de ses parents depuis la mort de sa mère, bien qu'avant il venait souvent leur faire un câlin le soir. Il avait l'impression de ne plus y avoir sa place désormais et son père n'a jamais fait de commentaire la dessus, ni ne l'a invité à venir. Il supposa alors qu'il ne voulait pas de lui ici. Il posa son regard sur le mur où était exposé une arme très ancienne. Son père lui avait dit qu'elle avait appartenu au premier Stilinski étant rentré dans les forces de l'ordre. Depuis la tradition voulait que ce pistolet se passe de père en fils du moins à l'ainé si il y en avait plusieurs. Et oui depuis plusieurs générations tout les enfants de sexe masculin était étonnamment attiré par ce métier, sauf Stiles bien sur, au grand dam de son père. Il ne savait pas encore vraiment ce qu'il voulait faire de sa vie mais il savait ce qu'il ne voulait pas. Il tendit une main vers le pistolet et le prit dans ses mains.

- Stiles, je suis désolé mais on ne peut pas emmener ça. Je ne veux pas d'arme à la maison. s'exclama Mme McCall.

Stiles sursauta encore une fois mort de peur. "Mais c'est pas vrai, pensa-t-il, je ne vais pas sursauter comme ça au moindre bruit."

- Je suis désolé Stiles, je ne...

- Non c'est bon soupira-t-il.

- Donc comme je le disais...

- S'il vous plait, supplia-t-il. Je n'y toucherais pas et on ne prendra pas les balles. On peut le mettre n'importe où!

- Mais Stiles...

- Cette arme se passe de génération en génération dans ma famille coupa-t-il encore une fois. Je ne peux pas la laisser là, mon père y tenait tellement! Il devait me la donner le jour de mes 18 ans!

- D'accord Stiles, abdiqua-elle. Mais...

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir qu'il lui sauta dans les bras.

- Merci, merci, merci!

- Mais elle devra rester dans la cave et je ne veux pas que toi ou Scott la touchiez. C'est bien compris? dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Bien sur! s'empressa-t-il de répondre. Je vous le promet. L'important est que je puisse la garder.

Stiles prit un des cartons que Mme McCall avait monté à l'étage et rangea soigneusement l'arme avec quelque souvenir de sa mère et de son père. Il se rendit ensuite dans sa chambre et mis en carton le reste et des post-it sur les meubles qu'il souhaitait garder.

- Bon, je pense que l'on en a terminé, soufla Mme McCall. Il était déjà presque 1h de l'après-midi. On va prendre toute les affaires de ta chambre et les mettre dans la voiture et le mari de ma collègue prendra le reste demain.

Quand tout les cartons furent dans la voiture. Mme McCall se dirigea vers la maison. Stiles se hâta de prendre ses affaires et de les monter. Il installa directement son ordinateur et surfa sur le net afin de trouver des informations sur les loups garous. La tache était plus difficile qu'il ne l'avait cru. Il était vrai que le net regorgeait d'information en tout genre, mais comment faire la différence entre le mythe et la réalité? Il y était dit que les légendes de loup garou était très répendu en Europe et notamment en France. Le problème était que certains éléments s'étaient rajouté au fil des siècles comme la vulnérabilité à l'argent. Etait-ce le fait de nouvelle découverte ou simplement quelque chose inventé par un auteur quelconque? Et oui la fiction semblait avoir beaucoup contribué au mythe du loup garou à l'instar de celui du vampire. Il y avait aussi la théorie comme quoi la lycanthropie était à la base une maladie et la méconnaissance en médecine de cette époque avait monté de toute pièce la légende du loup garou. Cela ne servait à rien. Il avait besoin de vrais réponses pas des vérités hypothétiques tirées de différents folklores.

Stiles était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas Scott ouvrir la porte derrière lui et le rejoindre.

- Stiles, tu n'est pas sérieux? s'inquiéta-t-il en regardant son écran d'ordinateur.

Il sursauta vivement en entendant la voix de Scott. Il se retourna et fut étonné de le retrouvé juste derrière lui le regard inquiet. Il était déjà cette heure la. Il tourna la tête pour regarder l'heure, mais il n'était que 15h30.

- Tu n'avait pas entrainement de Lacrosse aujourd'hui? l'interrogea-t-il.

- J'ai demandé si je pouvais ne pas y assister vu les circonstances, répondit Scott en baissant les yeux.

- Oh je vois! Tu pense que je ne suis pas capable de rester un peu seul, c'est ça?

- Tu n'a pas répondu à ma question, lui rappela Scott

- Je faisais juste quelques recherches, rien de bien méchant, répondit-il.

- En temps normal ça ne me dérangerais pas plus que ça, mais après ce que tu m'a dit ce matin, je m'inquiète.

- C'est pas la peine, ce que je viens de lire m'a complètement ôté l'idée que c'était un quelconque monstre surnaturelle, mentit Stiles.

En réalité, il était seulement convaincu que sans un minimum de connaissance, il était inutile de rechercher des informations sur internet au hasard. Il était de plus en plus convaincu qu'il fallait qu'il retrouve ces hommes. Mais comment?

- Tu pense vraiment ce que tu dit? Ce matin tu était plutôt convaincu, demanda Scott l'air sceptique.

- Tout le monde peut se tromper. J'ai réfléchi pendant que j'étais seul à la maison et je me suis rendu compte que ce n'était pas cohérent.

- Ok. En tout cas je suis content que tu t'en soit rendu compte tout seul. Tu m'a vraiment inquiété ce matin, dit Scott en souriant.

"Si tu savais ce qu'il en est vraiment, pensa-t-il." Mais ce que Scott ne savait pas ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. Il voulait pensé qu'il n'essayait pas de convaincre Scott car il se souciait de sa sécurité mais peut être savait-il qu'il ne le croirait pas au final? Dans tout les cas, le résultat est le même, il n'abandonnera pas! Que pouvait-il bien faire d'autre?


End file.
